


Самая идиотская идея в мире

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amsterdam, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини m-e
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Тео всегда идет на поводу у Бориса.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Самая идиотская идея в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Собака Серая

Тео закрывает рот рукой, задыхается и старается не издавать ни звука. Выходит, конечно же, плохо.

Начать трахаться при свете дня, в старой тачке Бориса — самая идиотская идея в мире, но остановиться уже невозможно.

Надо было не спорить, а сразу уйти в этот блядский отель, как говорил ему Борис, и остаться там, чтобы упиваться жалостью к себе. Бросить всё, подумать о том, что он только что убил человека, например.

Но нет, конечно же нет, вместо этого Тео говорит, что волнуется за Бориса, особенно когда тот ранен, поэтому не может уйти. Кажется, что Борис совсем не удивлён внезапной откровенностью Тео, но он упорно не смотрит на него весь вечер, словно Тео — его бывшая жена, которая неимоверно достала.

А потом две недели им приходится сидеть в каком-то захудалом отеле и ждать, когда всплывут хоть какие-то новости о картине. И вот, когда они наконец узнают, что полицейские готовят налёт на дом Саши, Борис заявляет, что они просто обязаны посмотреть на это.

И вот так они оказываются в этой старой тачке, где даже обогреватель не работает. Они, словно копы из детектива, следят за домом Саши, только вскоре перебираются на заднее сиденье.

Тео немного больно, едва хватает смазки от презерватива, который Борис торжественно выуживает из бардачка, словно выигрышный билет в лотерее. Они даже не раздеваются, Борис только расстёгивает свою ширинку и стягивает с Тео штаны, оставив их болтаться на одной ноге вместе с бельём.

Зажмурившись, Тео тихо стонет себе в ладонь, потому что Борис двигается, как сумасшедший, грубо, быстро, словно пытается выместить на нём всё своё неудовлетворение, которое царит между ними уже давно.

С той первой встречи в Нью-Йорке.

Эти две недели томительного ожидания они живут в двухместном номере для новобрачных с одной кроватью. Тео каждый раз, засыпая, чувствует, что Борис лежит прямо там, рядом с ним, достаточно только развернуться к нему — и можно коснуться его волос и тёплой кожи. Но, естественно, Тео не позволяет себе этого сделать, поэтому кажется, что напряжение между ними вот-вот лопнет и засосёт их в своё искажённое пространство, где совершенно другая жизнь.

И этот момент настаёт именно сегодня, когда они курят одну сигарету на двоих, потому что она последняя. Вот Тео выдыхает горький дым после затяжки, а в следующую секунду жадно целует Бориса, сжимая его лицо обеими руками.

Как будто это самая нормальная вещь в мире.

Наверняка машина качается, и любому прохожему даже не нужно заглядывать внутрь, чтобы понять, что происходит.

— Блядь... Борис, помедленнее...

Тео так хорошо и одновременно неловко, и совсем не хочется, чтобы какой-нибудь бдительный прохожий вызвал полицию. Оказаться в тюрьме за нарушение общественного порядка — явно не то, что им сейчас нужно.

Борис целует его в щёку, прямо под очками, больно сжимает ладонью его бедро и двигается-двигается. Места на заднем сиденье едва хватает, Тео неудобно, хочется вытянуть ноги, потому что они затекают от неудобной позы, но Борис опускает ладонь ему на член, сжимает, и всё временно отходит на второй план.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Тео, убирает руку от лица и хватается за спинку переднего сиденья.

Кажется, что он вот-вот упадёт.

Борис недавно болтавший без умолку, сейчас молчит, шумно дышит через нос, обдавая его ухо горячим, влажным дыханием, и крепко держит, так, что не выбраться, даже если захочется.

Их лица очень близко, и смотреть в глаза Борису стыдно. Тео жмурится и выгибается, чуть не сбрасывая Бориса с себя, потому что тот гладит большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступающую смазку, и каждое его движение отдаётся прямо в мозг, который и так у Тео отказал, раз он позволил всему этому произойти.

— Тео... — Борис вдруг замирает, тянется раненой рукой к его лицу.

Тео хочет его остановить, ведь он ещё полностью не оправился после ранения, но не успевает. Борис гладит его по щеке сухой шершавой ладонью, большим пальцем давит на губы. Тео смотрит в чёрные глаза перед ним и сам тянется к нему за поцелуем.

Борис начинает двигаться хаотично, мелко, Тео стонет ему в рот каждый раз, когда он входит слишком глубоко. Ещё совсем немного, и Борис кончает, прижимается к нему так близко, что Тео на миг кажется, что дверь машины сейчас откроется, и он вывалится на улицу прямо так, без штанов.

— Блядь, — тянет Борис, поднимаясь и смотря на Тео сверху вниз. — Как будто косяк выкурил.

И хрипло смеётся, проводя рукой по взмокшим волосам.

Тео неловко ёрзает, потому что, в отличие от Бориса, он всё ещё не кончил.

Борис замечает его движение и спускается ниже, лихорадочно бормоча:

— Сейчас-сейчас, — обхватывает горячими губами головку и сосёт.

Тео резко выгибается, ударяется затылком о стекло, но совсем не замечает этого. Борис берёт неглубоко, облизывает ствол, держась ладонью за его бедро. Хочется посмотреть, увидеть, как губы Бориса растягиваются вокруг его члена, но он видит только тёмную макушку.

Кончает Тео слишком быстро и чуть не отключается от силы оргазма. Он даже не знает, что так на него подействовало: Борис или то, что они потрахались средь бела дня в общественном месте.

Хотя, наверное, всё вместе.

Борис садится, его лицо красное, а глаза пьяные, блестящие, как будто он действительно обкурился. Он медленно стирает сперму с губ, и Тео крепко зажмуривается, потому что видеть настолько пошлую сцену невыносимо.

Они даже не успевают прийти в себя. Тео, возможно, хотелось бы немного осознать всё, что произошло, и обсудить это, но кто-то стучит по крыше автомобиля. Борис только и успевает, что накинуть на голые бёдра Тео свою куртку, которая до этого валялась где-то в ногах. Когда он вообще успел её снять?

— Эй, — раздаётся сконфуженный голос Юрия. — Нам с Виктором совсем не хотелось вас прерывать...

— Откуда они тут взялись? — шипит Тео, ёрзая задницей по сиденью и пытаясь натянуть обратно брюки и бельё.

— Им тоже хотелось посмотреть, как Сашу схватят, — пожимает плечами Борис и спокойно, сыто застёгивает ширинку. — Они сидели в соседней машине.

— Что? Ты, должно быть, издеваешься надо мной? — Тео не успевает больше ничего узнать, потому что Юрий наклоняется и заглядывает в окно.

— Боря, полиция уже арестовала Сашу, и они... все уехали.

— Чт... погоди, — медленно говорит Борис, а потом недовольно хлопает Тео по плечу. — Всё из-за тебя, Поттер! Пропустил такое шоу!

— Да пошёл ты! Придурок.

Тупой Борис. И Тео тоже тупой, раз так легко даёт Борису всё, что он только попросит.

Юрий и Виктор тихо забираются в машину, старательно не глядя в их сторону. Тео так стыдно, что хочется открыть дверь и выброситься прямо на дорогу в надежде, что его кто-нибудь переедет. Желательно несколько раз.

— Куда вас отвезти? — спрашивает Юрий.

— В отель, куда же ещё, — бубнит Борис, вальяжно откидываясь на сиденье. — Закажем еду, и Поттер будет долго отплачивать мне, пока у него задница болеть не начнёт. Я так хотел посмотреть на рожу Саши, пока его тащат в наручниках...

— Борис! — зло восклицает Тео.

— Думаю, нам не стоит знать подробности, — волнуется Виктор и поднимает руки, словно Борис начнёт исполнять это обещание прямо здесь, а он готов их разнимать, чтобы не стать свидетелем непотребства.

Борис громко хохочет, а потом игриво подмигивает Тео.

— Просто заткнись, — говорит Тео, пытаясь сдержать улыбку и понимая, что у него это совершенно не выходит, особенно когда он чувствует тёплые пальцы, обхватывающие его колено.


End file.
